


frustrated

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: FFH, First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spider-Man FFH, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), mysterispider, mysteryspider - Freeform, spiderio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a very short one-shot of the rooftop scene between quentin and peter in ffh because i am a whore for them
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like the day after I saw FFH in theaters and I posted it on tumblr, but I'm just now posting it here. Feel free to laugh at me.

“How are you feeling?” Mysterio— no, Quentin, Peter thought— hovered in front of the younger boy.

Peter licked his lips, looking away for a moment. “I didn’t think I was gonna have to save the world this summer. i know that makes me sound like such a jerk, i just—” he closed his eyes with a huff. “I had this plan with this girl I really like, and now, its all ruined.”

Quentin sat down on the ledge next to the boy, sighing. “I like you, Peter,” he glanced over and met Peter’s eyes, who smiled. “You’re a good kid.”

Peter stared at the older man, a prickle of heat in his stomach as he looked into his eyes, before Mysterio sighed softly and turned to look out over the city. Peters smile immediately faltered and he turned to the view as well, clasping his hands together.

Peter had only wanted to hang out with MJ on their summer trip, and yeah, he wanted to kiss her. And now, things had gone and got all messed up. He was just so frustrated— and in more ways than one. After all, he was only a teenage boy.

Suddenly, Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked his head up to meet Quentins eyes. “You alright, Peter?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows, his gaze dropping to Mysterios mouth as the man spoke, watching the way his lips moved to say his name. Peter swallowed, nodding, but Quentin still looked concerned. “You sure, kid? You look—”

Peter leaned forward suddenly, bringing his hand up to the older mans face and crashing their lips together clumsily.

Before Quentin had time to process, the younger boy had already pulled away, throwing his hands up defensively, a string of “fuck, Quentin, shit, I'm so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, shit,” spilling from Peters mouth.

Peter closed his eyes, trying to find the words to explain, but he wasn’t even sure what happened. He was just so frustrated and of course he noticed how stunning Mysterio was when they met face to face, how could he not? “Please just forget i did that, sir, i didn’t mean to—”

This time, Peter was cut off as Quentin grabbed one of his wrists, pulling the boy to him, his other hand sliding into Peters hair and their lips once again connected, only this kiss was much more aggressive, Quentin immediately coaxing the younger boys mouth open and slipping his tongue in, making Peter whine.

Not wanting to waste a second, Peter hooked his free arm around Mysterios neck, pulling him closer and twisting to arch into the older mans body. He kissed him back desperately, wanting more.

And then Quentins hands were on his face and his mouth was gone. Peter opened his eyes to see Quentin, breathing heavy and his usually-neat hair mussed. “Fuck, kid,” the man gasped. “You don’t know what you just did.”

Peter smiled.


End file.
